The Morning After and the Night Before
by Major Clanger
Summary: Jack and Daniel, in the name of diplomacy and good relations, take Anise/Freya out for the evening.


Title: **_The Morning After and the Night Before_**  
Author: Major Clanger  
Email: majclanger@aol.com  
Category: General  
Pairing: Jack, Daniel, Anise/Freya  
Spoilers: Season 4s Divide and Conquer, Upgrades. Plus other titchy ones from other seasons  
Season: 4  
Rating: G

Status: Complete  
Summary: In the name of friendship and diplomacy, Jack and Daniel take Anise/Freya out for the evening…

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and it's characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions and Gekko Productions. These stories are for entertainment purposes only, and no money exchanged hands. Really. Honestly. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and stories are the property of the author. That is me, and I write under the name of "Major Clanger" for reasons that are unclear, even to me. These stories may not be posted elsewhere without my consent, although if you really want to, you could send me an e-mail and ask. After you get the smelling salts under my nose, I'll probably say "yes".  
Author's notes: I have to say thanks to Kat for the beta and all the help. I have often wondered about the Tok'ra hosts. They say they have a truly symbiotic relationship, but it seems to me that the symbiote gets a way better deal than the host, who has to give up a lot.

***********************

"No!" Jack shot out of his chair. "Absolutely, unequivocably, positively, unquestionably not!" 

"Unequivocally."

"What?"

"It's 'unequivocally' not 'unequivocably' Jack."

"Whatever. I'm not going. Period."

"Why not?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why not?" Daniel held his hands up to his mouth in imitation of a megaphone.

"I heard you the first time Daniel."

"Then why did you say 'excuse me?' like that?" 

"Because Daniel..." he spoke slowly and clearly, as if talking to a three year old, "...unless you've forgotten..." he punctuated each of the next words by jabbing his finger in Daniel's direction. "She – has – a – snake – in – her – head!"  He gave a mock shudder and rolled his eyes. "This discussion is now closed. Finito." 

"OK."

Daniel hadn't given up though. He paused for about 30 seconds before adding,  "Of course, I haven't actually been out on a 'date' for about ten years, and it must be longer than that for you, right?"

"Don't think you're getting me on the 'Jack must be horny by now' vote, because you can't."

"I was thinking more along the lines of the 'feeling sorry for Daniel' vote actually, but if you're not interested..."

"The 'sympathy for Daniel' vote? And perhaps, Dr. Jackson, you'd like to tell me why I should feel sorry for you?"

"Weeelllll... I'm out if beer for starters," he waved an empty bottle at Jack.  "And I had an unhappy childhood" he pulled a grotesque parody of a sad, wide-eyed child look. "Then nobody in the academic world took me seriously." his face contorted into a  tortured look. "And then I got to work with 'Royal Pain in the Ass O'Neill' for four years. If that doesn't qualify me for the sympathy vote..."

"Ya know, Danny, you're gorgeous when you're angry." he handed over a fresh beer with a lewd wink.  "The answer's still nope. On the 'Jack and Daniel going on a date with Freya/Anise front' there will be no action. Zip. Nada. Nothing."

"What if I wheedle?"

"Nope."

"How about if I beg."

"Nope."

"Sam thinks it's a good idea."

"You discussed this with Sam already?"

"Weellll.... I thought I'd run it by her first. She... well we both think that it would be good if you got to know the Tokra away from work."

"I already know more than enough Tokra 'away from work' as you put it."

"You know one. Jacob doesn't count. He's still one of us really."

Daniel knew he was skating on thin ice with Jack here, but he really wanted to grab the chance to get to know Anise away from the SGC. He'd already discussed it with Anise and so far the only fly in the ointment was that Freya had point-blank refused to go unless Jack came too. Hence Jack's and Daniel's discussion.

"Aw, c'mon Jack, have you forgotten how to have fun?"

"Nope."

"You get to choose where we eat."

"Nope."

"We can even go fishing if you like."

"Nope."

"What about hockey?"

"Nope."

"Can you say anything apart from 'nope'?"

"Yep."

"Oh, help help, I just cracked a few ribs! Look - you get to choose what we do, where we eat and when."

"I get to choose?"

"Yes."

"Really... anywhere I want?"

"Yes," Daniel gave a resigned sigh. "And before you ask: we're both paying."

"Well, that makes sense."

"It does?" Daniel was suspicious.

"Sure.  You, me, Anise and Freya.  A double date." Jack slapped his thigh, and gave a pantomime laugh.

"Well, not a date exactly.  Just a 'colleagues getting to know each other better' type of thing."

"Oh, believe me – if Freya has anything to do with it, we'll be getting to know each other very well indeed," Jack winked again. "So you'd better bring something to read, Mr. Fifth-Wheel over there."

"So I was right.  Horny."

"Aw, shut up Daniel. So, do you want to know what we're going to do, and where we're going?"

"No Jack, surprise me.  Just no fishing, right?"

"But you said...."

"I was lying."

"Daniel, you know what?"

"What?"

"You're spending way too much time with me."

"Don't I know it!"

=^..^=

"Daniel, are you sure this is a good idea?" Sam looked worried.  "I mean, you know how Jack can be, and if Anise starts to irritate him...." 

"It's going to be fine.  We've booked a table at O'Malley's – can you believe it? – and before that we're going to the museum."

"He's not going to like that much!"  Sam snorted into her coffee.

"Well that's the funny thing, it was his idea.  He thinks maybe if we show Anise a bit of our history she'll stop thinking and acting like we all live in caves or something."

"Well, have a good time, and don't forget to tell me all the gory details on Monday." Sam got up to leave. She turned at the doorway and sketched a mock salute.  "You're a brave man, Dr. Jackson. Anise, Freya and Jack. Bye!"

Daniel looked at his watch and decided he had time to do a bit more work on the translation he had started that morning.  He sat down at his desk, pulled his notepad towards him and started to write.   Completely engrossed in his work, he didn't realise how late it was until Jack bounded into his office and pulled the notebook away. 

"Come on dream date. You've got time to squeeze a few zits and get your glad-rags on... or we could both dial out of here and escape our fate."

=^..^=

"It looks cold out."

"And?"

"Well, don't you think I should wear something a bit more appropriate to the weather? It's 'fall' – you do know why they call it that?"

"Of course I do. Look, this is your big chance, a date with Dr. Jackson you want to look nice for him don't you?"

"Freya, we've had this discussion before. Your idea of nice and my idea of decent are poles apart. We're going to freeze to death out there if we wear that. I won't do it. This time I'm choosing."

Anise was annoyed.  It hadn't been her idea to go out with Jack and Daniel, but she'd let herself be persuaded for the sake of the Earth-Tokra alliance.  That didn't mean she had to be happy about it and it certainly didn't mean she had to wear one of Freya's less than demure outfits.

What had started out as a mild disagreement was escalating into a full scale argument.   Freya began furiously and vigorously brushing her hair.

"Look, it's not me who's going to get frostbite, I'm just thinking of you," Anise tried a conciliatory tack.

"Exactly. I'm the one who will be getting one or two goosebumps.  So can't you put up with it for once?"

"For once?  Once?!"

"OK, so I like the feel of air on my skin, and I like to look good.  You knew that before we were joined."

"Yes, but I had hoped that your taste in clothes, if you can call it that, would mellow with age.  It's gotten worse if anything.  No, I can't allow it this time."

The hairbrush slammed onto the dressing table. "What do you mean 'I can't allow it this time'?" she spat at her reflection "You don't own this body, I let you share it. And you don't 'allow' me to do anything!" 

"OK, OK, bad choice of words.  But honestly, have you no sense of decorum?"

"Oh, if it's personal attacks now, how about you?  You never allow anyone's feelings, needs or desires get in the way of what **_you want."_**

"I don't know what you mean?" Anise sounded puzzled

"Oh, surely you've noticed how you just march in, give your orders and expect everyone to comply?"

"An example?"

"How long do we have?  Well, since we're here, what about SG-1 and the armbands? You can't have forgotten already.  You damned well nearly killed them!"  Freya was pacing furiously around the room.

"They're soldiers, they understand."

"And what about the Zatarc testing?  You would have used Colonel O'Neill to experiment on like he was some kind of animal!"

"Yes, well -- I didn't.  And you're just mad at me because you have a soft spot for him." Anise was her usual blunt self.  "So are you going to get dressed? It must be nearly time to go."

"Yes I am and yes it is. And I'm going to..."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. 

"Anise, Freya... are you ready?" Jack called through the closed door. "Daniel, how am I supposed to know which one to talk to when I can't see their eyes?" he added quietly.

"No, not yet... can you come back in ten minutes?"

"Would that be ten Earth minutes, or ten women's minutes?" Jack looked and sounded irritated.  "Ow,  what was that for?"

"OK," Daniel called through the door. "Come up to the briefing room when you're ready, we'll wait there."

"We won't be long."

=^..^=

Seated at the conference table in the briefing room Jack and Daniel were having an animated discussion.

"It would be easy, Daniel, come on we've only got about ten minutes."

"No Jack."

"Not even if I wheedle?"

"Nope."

"OK then. You dial for me and tell the snake-head..."

"Jaaaccckkk."

"OK, OK. You dial P3W-451 and tell Anise and Freya that I was called away on an urgent mission."

"No Jack.  Not the least of which, I'm not going to help you jump into a black hole. Come out with us.  We might surprise you and be fun to be around."

"I'll take the black hole over a date with a sna... OK, OK.  I won't mention the s-word again.  I promise."

"And while we're on the subject of what not to mention..."

"Daniel, I was going on dates before you'd hyperventilated over your first squiggle on a rock.  I know what to do."

"Just checking.  And they're not squiggles."

"Well to the..." he was cut off mid-sentence when the door opened.  He managed to stop his jaw hitting the floor, but only just. 

"Hello Anise, Freya."  Jack stood up.  "Um, Sam thought you might not have a coat appropriate for..."

"Jack."  Daniel's voice had assumed a warning tone.

"What?"  Jack turned round in mock annoyance  "If you'll only let me finish you'd hear that Sam thought that she.... they might not have a coat that could cope with the weather.  So she's sent one of hers over."  He held out the garment and Anise, at least, shrugged gratefully into it.

"We'd better get going. Our reservation is for 8pm and they won't hold it. Not for us anyway." Daniel turned to Jack. "How did you get O'Malleys to give us a table anyway?"

"Ah, a touch of the ol' Irish Blarney.... and the promise that we'd spend at least $150 and behave ourselves.  Wednesday is always a quiet night, even for them.  Oh, and I gave them your credit card number as security."  He dodged out of Daniel's way and walked nonchalantly to the door.

"Right then. The bus for the Museum of Local History is now leaving SGC Central..." Jack held open the door and ushered Daniel and Anise/Freya from the room.

=^..^=

The tour was impressive.  Jack often gave the impression that he hated the Tokra nearly as much as he hated the Goa'uld, but he'd done his homework to make the museum trip both informative and entertaining.  His research had been thorough and he drifted through the halls seemingly at random, like a planet with two satellites in tow, regaling them with tales and anecdotes.

Daniel had to admire the way he'd put his presentation together. The apparently random trip through the museum tied together the local history in a way that made it seem alive and relevant.  Freya and Anise were fascinated and repeatedly asked Jack questions, then discussed his answers internally.

"OK. Before we work up our appetites by taking a stroll across the park do either of you kids need to use the bathroom?  If so, go ahead. Uncle Jack will be right over there by the exit."

Daniel merely smiled shook his head, it had been too good to last.  Jack, the real one, was back.

"A stroll across the park?"

"The point of this evening is... remind me Daniel?"

"Furthering of Earth-Tokra alliance, Sir." Daniel gave him a sloppy salute, and earned a light cuff around the ear.

"And giving them a chance to see how beautiful the planet is would be bad?"

"Oh, I hadn't thought of it like that."

"Your problem is, Danny-boy, that you think too much about the big picture and don't give enough thought to the details."  Jack was pulling an insufferably smug face whilst telling the bare-faced lie.

"And your problem is that you don't think at all.  I detect the 'hand of Sam' here."

"You're too smart for your own good sometimes.  Ah – Anise, Freya.... shall we go?"

=^..^=

Anise/Freya walked between the two men as they took the winding pathway to the restaurant.  Daniel tried to look at the park from the Tokra operative's point of view, and he had to admit that it was very beautiful.

Again he was astounded at how perceptive Jack could be. Although, given the way he'd been acting recently, it was little wonder that Daniel sometimes dismissed him as a lightweight in the brain department.  He reflected that he'd have to stop doing that.

The leaves were every shade from green to red to yellow to brown. There were still plenty on the trees but many had fallen and been brushed into piles at the side of the path.  Everything was damp from an earlier shower.  The Tokra woman took a deep breath, and Freya spoke.

"I love the smell of the damp leaves, it reminds me of my homeworld and how much I miss it.   We spend such a lot of time on dry, dusty, sandy planets I forget sometimes how much I love things like this."  A light drizzle started to fall, and Jack – the perfect gentleman – produced a compact umbrella from a hidden pocket and offered it to her.

"Thank you but no."  She turned her face towards the sky and spread out her arms.  "I love the feel of the rain on my skin – if only it were a bit warmer, I could take off my coat."

"We'll be grateful for small mercies then," muttered Jack, earning himself a dig in the ribs from Daniel.

"Shhh.  She'll hear."

"No she won't.  Look at her."

Daniel looked across in surprise as Freya slowly spun round a few times and tried to catch raindrops on her tongue.  She stopped suddenly and seemed embarrassed at her childish behaviour. 

"They will find me ridiculous."  Freya reported sadly to Anise, who didn't doubt her.  In fact her actions had had the opposite effect, it had endeared her to them.  Jack and Daniel exchanged guilty looks behind Freya's back, it was the first time they had heard any of the Tokra refer their life before joining – somehow she became more human to them.

Anise spoke to Daniel. "What type of food can we expect at this restaurant?" she tucked her hand under his elbow and walked closer to him.

He gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head at Jack, who winked at him behind her back "I'm never really that bothered by what I'm eating, are you?" 

"He thinks that everything tastes like chicken anyway." Jack was feeling the first stirrings of longing.  For a beer, maybe even two or three. And a nice juicy steak.

They walked on in silence, and Daniel began to feel a little uncomfortable knowing that Anise was pushing Freya closer to him against her will.  Not that he wasn't enjoying the closeness of a woman, especially one who had made it quite clear that she – well at least one of them anyway – found him attractive and interesting.  That was a bit of a novelty for him, if the truth be told

They arrived at the restaurant, and Jack's heart sank.  Freya/Anise would be bound to want to take off her coat – it was rather warm inside – and the place was fuller than usual. 

"Shit," he cursed under his breath, when he realised that most of the other patrons were men.

He'd been hoping for an unobtrusive table.  There was no way that was going to happen in a room full of men with Anise/Freya in that outfit.  He cursed softly under his breath.

"What was that Jack?"  Daniel appeared unconcerned about what Jack feared was about to happen.  Jack stifled the thought that Daniel probably hadn't even noticed Freya/Anise's outfit.  Of course Daniel must have noticed.  Even he couldn't have forgotten that leather, what there was of it.  The room suddenly seemed rather warm.

"Um, I was just saying that maybe we should go to the Chinese around the corner, it's a little crowded here."

"Oh no, Colonel O'Neill,"  Freya was unbuttoning the coat,  "this place looks very nice, I'm sure it will be fine.   Anyway, didn't you say you wanted to make it up to them for something?"  she turned to face him, eyes radiating innocence.

Daniel was talking to the waitress, who turned around and pointed to a table practically in the middle of the place.  Jack groaned, _'Great. Now we really are going to be the main event. Again.'  He tried his best, but obviously – maybe due to all the research he'd done for the museum trip over the last few days – his store of Blarney had been affected.  The waitress was adamant, that was the last available table._

"Anise/Freya, let me help you."  Jack attempted to manoeuvre her into her seat and help her remove her coat, without exposing too much of her to the rest of the diners. He was foiled in his attempt by Anise/Freya's inquisitiveness, and Daniel's obliviousness to the effect that her outfit would have.  Anise had been fascinated by the ladies' room at the museum, and had decided to investigate another at the earliest opportunity.

No sooner had Jack managed to get her seated than she announced her intention to explore and stood up again.  Jack held his breath, waiting for the explosion that was bound to happen as she sashayed her way across the room. The last thing he needed was another public brawl, defending the honour of a woman he didn't even like.   He waited.  Suddenly he was aware that someone was talking to him.

"Uh... what's that?"  he looked at the waitress.  "Sorry, I didn't catch what you said."

"I was asking what you would like to drink."  She appeared to be laughing inwardly at some private joke.

"Um, Daniel?"

"Yes Jack?"

"What are we drinking?"

"Well, I'm having a beer, so is Anise/Fr... Anise. You can have whatever you like." 

"OK, better make that a pitcher."  Jack glared at Daniel.  "So, want to tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on Jack."

"Oh yeah?  So what's with the giggling waitress?"

"Maybe she just got a raise or something, I don't know."  Daniel pointed his forefinger at his companion.  "Don't think you're getting out of having dinner just because the waitress is in a good mood.  Have you decided what to order?"

Anise/Freya returned at the same time as their drinks.  They ordered their food and drank the beer.  They ordered and despatched another pitcher with their meal.  As the evening wore on, the conversation flowed surprisingly well, as did the beer.

Not wanting to leave Anise/Freya on her own, Daniel and Jack tacitly decided to stagger their visits to the men's room.  The beer flowed some more.   Daniel, who was notoriously bad at holding his drink, stood up once again and headed off for the rest room. 

Anise was discussing desserts with the waitress.  Bored, Jack's eyes followed Daniel. He wasn't the only one.  He noticed that, as the young man traversed the room, about a fifty pairs of eyes followed him, and there was a great deal of lip licking going on.  The penny dropped.

"Ah, Anise, I think I have some Haagen Dazs in my freezer at home, I know Daniel prefers that over anything else, so why don't we skip...."

"Sir, we have a great selection of Haagen Dazs and other brands here," The waitress chipped in.  "Would you like something? Your friend has already ordered,"  she said, with a finality that brooked no argument.

Daniel returned, and having seen what Anise had ordered, immediately asked for one for himself, plus coffee.  The waitress bustled off leaving Daniel and Anise/Freya to be subjected to a glowering look from Jack.

"What's the matter Jack?"

"One day, Daniel, you're going to notice the things around you, even if they are not ancient and inanimate." 

"You're talking about the men here?"  Freya had noticed it too.  "It surprises you that so many of them find Daniel attractive?"

"Sorry, Jack!"  Daniel offered his CO some napkins to wipe his exhaled beer from his shirt.  "What do you mean they find me attractive?"

"Well, they wouldn't be the only ones."  Anise winked at Daniel.  "After all, he is very good looking, isn't he Colonel?"

"You don't seem all that bothered about being surrounded by homosexual men."  Jack turned to Anise but Freya answered.

"We assumed you brought us here because..... ah, you mean you two aren't lovers?"

It was Jack's turn to snort beer.  "Of course we're not!"

Daniel looked hurt.  "What he means is, we work on the same team. Jack is my superior officer, it wouldn't be allowed."

"Not just because of that!"

"Look Jack, not everyone is as homophobic as you are."

"You're not trying to tell me you're gay are you?"

"And what happened to 'don't ask don't tell' I'd like to know?"

"Nothing... just that... " Jack was at a loss for words. What had started out as a relatively pleasant evening was turning into show and tell.  Or truth or dare.  Whatever.  It was making him uncomfortable.

"Wait a minute.  Back up a bit here."  Jack turned to Anise/Freya.  "You mean, you thought we – Daniel and me – were... well... involved with each other?"

"Yes."  She bent her head to eat some more dessert.

"That's it.  Just 'yes' and no explanation?"

"What explanation would you like, Colonel O'Neill?  As I already told you, where I come from we are not afraid to show when we like somebody."

"Yes.  And?" 

"Well, that applies to men and women alike."  Freya seemed shocked that Earth did not have similar customs.  "You mean that even though you ...."

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean!  I have no desire to... not with him."  Jack waved the waitress over.  "We'd like the bill right away. Please call us a cab too."

=^..^=

Anise/Freya had been full of questions and Jack full of beer, so it had been relatively easy for Daniel to persuade him that they need not take her directly back to the SGC. He had to admit it, he was enjoying Anise's company far more than he thought he would.

Jack was soon fishing his door keys out of his pocket, and giving the Tokra (apart from Jacob, of course) their first look at a human dwelling on Earth.

Freya looked around the living room.  She was fascinated by his models of planes and helicopters.  Anise wanted to talk to Daniel, but he and Jack were in the kitchen making coffee, so she contented herself with teasing Freya about the colonel.

=^..^=

In the kitchen there was also some teasing going on.

"So, how does it feel to be a 'pin-up' then Danny-boy?"

"You're drunk Jack."

"Yes... but I'll be.... ah you know the rest."

"I'm not sure you will be sober in the morning.  Here, drink some of this... you never know, it might help."  He handed Jack a mug of coffee but he'd underestimated just how drunk they both were. The mug turned just as he let go of it and upended itself all over his clothes. Daniel let out a yelp and tried to take off his shirt, but he was fairly drunk and fumbled so much, that Jack had to help him.

"You'd better get those pants off too – here, let me help."

Anise/Freya had heard Daniel's cry of pain and hurried over to see what the commotion was.  She stopped dead in the doorway.  Daniel was pulling his shirt over his head, with buttons popping off right and left.  Jack was kneeling on the floor, undoing his fly buttons.  Daniel's face blanched when he saw that they were being observed, but Jack, who was having trouble with the buttons, was cursing in extremely colourful language.

"Dammit Daniel, keep still!  Get them off right now. "

Anise arched one eyebrow and coughed discreetly.  Jack jerked up and tried to explain, the words tumbling out and landing in a jumbled heap at his feet.  He attempted to collect his thoughts and explain properly but had no luck.  He was brought to his senses when Daniel gasped.  "Hot coffee. Me. Burning. Ow. Help!"

Jack lurched for his small freezer and came up triumphant with some packs of frozen vegetables and a bag of pre-prepared ice-cubes.  They looked odd to Daniel so he leaned in for a closer look.

"Ice cubes with cherries and lemon slices Jack?"

"I do sometimes entertain.  And my guests do sometimes drink things other than beer. And you're burning here in case you'd forgotten."

"No I hadn't forgotten.  Just wanted to check what you're using on me here."

Soon Daniel was sprawled on the couch, with packs of frozen peas, beans and broccoli on his abdomen and upper legs.  He was fortunate that his shirt and pants had been fairly baggy and his pants were made of thick material, or else it would have been a lot worse.  Jack tucked a few towels around him to catch the drips then went back to get the coffee.

Daniel and Anise chatted about nothing in particular, archaeology in general and found out that, as expected, that they did have quite a lot in common.  Much to his surprise he actually found himself liking her, even though he was still having some trouble separating her from Freya in his mind.  Even more to his surprise, he realised that he was flirting and it was being fully reciprocated.

Jack was getting bored.  "I'd better get the ice cubes Daniel."

"Uh... what for?"

"Because it's cocktail hour of course, why do you think?  These peas are cooked, and the broccoli is wilting all over you."  He fetched the ice.  Daniel had almost forgotten that he was injured, he'd been having such a good time talking to Anise.  It had been so long since he'd had a simple, uncomplicated evening with a member of the opposite sex.

Freya stretched out her legs, and wiggled her feet around.  She didn't want to admit it to Anise – who knew anyway, of course – but the boots hadn't been one of her better fashion choices.  "If I'd known we were going on a forced march around the countryside, I'd have picked more practical footwear."

 "Countryside?  It was an urban park for crying out loud!"

She ignored Jack's snort of a reply.  "Would anyone mind if I took them off?"

"Well, I'm hardly in a position to object."  Daniel was actually feeling quite comfortable, the effect of the alcohol hadn't quite worn off, and the hangover had yet to find a space in his head.

Freya leaned forward to unzip the boots, giving Jack an uninterrupted view of even more of her cleavage, which wasn't something he'd thought possible until then.  She wiggled one foot at him and asked him to help her.

He stood up and started to tug at her left boot with very little success.

"Jack, it might help if you turn round and pull the boot between your legs."  Freya seemed unconcerned at his discomfiture.

Daniel sniggered.  "You know, like the cavalry in all those old John Wayne movies!"

"Haven't seen any," came the grunted reply, but Jack really couldn't see any way out of it now.  He straddled Freya's leg, facing away from her, bent slightly and tugged at the boot. Of course, it would have helped a lot if she'd pointed her toe a little...

"Nice butt."  Freya found it hard to keep a straight face as she listened to Anise's commentary.  "And lovely strong hands."

"Cut it out Anise."

"Oh, let me have some fun..."

"Nope."

"What's with the 'nope' all of a sudden? You've been spending too much time with Colonel O'Neill!"

"So have you!"

"Have not!"

"Have too!"

"Have not!"

"Wait a minute....,"  Freya spoke aloud.  "Colonel O'Neill I've a bit of cramp in my toe, can you rub my foot please."

Jack grunted again, but sat on the floor cross-legged with Anise/Freya's foot in his lap and rubbed while she stretched and purred like a cat.

"Um... people?"  Daniel wasn't enjoying the show.  "Do you think you could take that someplace else?"

Jack dropped Freya's foot as though it were suddenly red hot.  He blushed furiously and tried to stand up but one of his legs had gone to sleep.  He mumbled an excuse, scrabbled his way onto the easy chair, grabbed his coffee and stared introspectively into it's depths.

The three, or four, of them sat in uncomfortable silence.   Daniel broke it with a wicked grin.  "Well, I don't know about you two... ah, three, but this is getting stupid. I don't see why Jack should be the only one sitting here with all his clothes on."

"I've got all my clothes on!"  Freya sounded annoyed.

"Um, Freya, maybe where you come from that counts as overdressed.  Here?  That's what we call underwear."  Jack took the bull by the horns.

"Oh."

"What Jack means is that we're not really used to seeing so much... well, skin." 

"Oh."  Freya was unperturbed.  "So, you don't like what I wore tonight?"

"I can't speak for Daniel... it's not that I didn't like it exactly... it's just that... well... you see..."

Daniel was amused that Jack appeared so uncomfortable now that he finally had the chance to tell Freya what he had privately told the other members of SG-1 on numerous occasions since first meeting the Tokra operative.

"What about you, Daniel?"  Anise was speaking to him.  "Do you think it's too revealing?"

"Well I don't usually notice what people are wearing..."

"Yeah, leastwise only if they're 4,000 years old and swathed in bandages." Jack laughed uproariously at his own joke.  The atmosphere diffused.

"More coffee anyone? Or … I've got some beer in the fridge?"

"As I was saying, I don't usually notice what people are wearing – what they're saying is more important to me.  The thing is that we dress for comfort and warmth more than anything."  Daniel ignored Jack's attempt at a diversion.

"But what about attracting a mate?  Surely clothing plays a big part in that?"

"Well yes it does.  But that's not what this evening was about..... was it?"  Daniel looked suddenly alarmed at the prospect. 

Jack looked at him and sniggered, the geek really didn't take notice of what people were wearing.  Up until now he'd never actually believed that.

Daniel shifted uncomfortably under Jack and Anise's gaze. He mentally berated himself for his naivety in agreeing to going out this evening.  Oh well, he was here now, he might as well relax and go with the flow.

Freya turned to Jack.  "Didn't you mention Haagen Dazs before?"

"OK.  Beer an ice cream.  That works for me."  He turned around as he got to the kitchen doorway and called back,  "Anise, can you take a quick look at Daniel's burn? If you need some more veggies give me a shout!" he sniggered his way into the kitchen.

Anise bent over Daniel, suppressing a smile at the sight of him lying on his back, shirtless and pantless, with ziploc bag of nearly melted fruit ice-cubes on his stomach.

"It's alright for you to laugh, you don't have to put up with this," he growled at her. "And I'm freezing now."

"Let me have a look then." She lifted the bag and dabbed gently with one of the towels.  "Well, it looks alright – I don't think it will blister.  Wait here, I'll get your clothes."

"Look in the laundry hamper, they're covered with coffee."  His growl wasn't as pronounced this time.  But Anise didn't hear him, she was in the kitchen talking to Jack.  He went into his bedroom and gave her something, before going back to digging through the freezer looking for the promised ice-cream.

Anise gave Daniel the clothes and this time didn't manage to suppress her shout of laughter at his expression of incredulity. 

"I can't wear these" he spluttered "they're... they're ... Jaack! I'm **_not wearing pyjamas!"_**

"Well, there isn't anything else – nothing of mine will fit you."

"C'mon, gimme some sweats for pity's sakes." Daniel could wheedle with the best of them.

Jack, however, was immune to him.  "Nope, this is all you're getting.  It's way past your bed time anyway."

He returned to the kitchen feeling he was close to discovering the elusive Haagan Dazs.  He'd already come across a two year old pumpkin pie, and when he'd eaten it's companion, he'd spooned a dollop of pecan ice-cream on it, so the ice-cream couldn't be far away.

Anise demurely averted her eyes as a petulant Daniel unwillingly put on the pyjamas. She didn't understand his reluctance, they were exactly the colour that she'd have chosen – matching his eyes perfectly.  They were a bit short in the leg and revealed, in her opinion, a beautiful pair of feet.  This was one of the occasions on which Anise was grateful for her host's culture, that allowed what she referred to as 'wanton' behaviour.  It allowed her to drag her eyes slowly from Daniel's feet, up past those ankles and along the pewter-silk clad legs. 

The subject of her scrutiny coughed nervously and shifted from foot to foot. He felt like a racehorse, whose fate would be decided within the next few seconds on the whim of a trader.  Stud farm or glue factory – he couldn't decide which would be worse!   What really disturbed him though was the fact that it was turning him on, and he wasn't sure he would be up to the challenge.  _'Think about something else'__  he silently urged himself.___

Anise moved closer.  Close enough to feel Daniel's breath on her cheek.  She looked into his eyes.  He closed them, slid down onto the sofa and leaned slowly sideways until he was horizontal.  She clicked her tongue in disgust.  Daniel was sound asleep!

"Well, that's a first!"  Freya was enjoying this   "At least Jack's still awake, and judging by the sounds from the kitchen he's found the ice-cream."  She lifted Daniel's inert legs onto the sofa and stuffed a cushion under his head.  Freya took over and took them into the kitchen.

"How's sleeping beauty then?"  he was highly amused.

"You knew that would happen!" 

"Well having known him this long, I knew that he was way over his beer limit about two hours ago... I'm surprised he's been awake this long.  Here try some of this."

They ate in companionable silence for a while until Jack spoke again, "It's stopped raining, do you want to take a look at the stars?  There's still a bit of cloud cover, but the moon and one or two constellations are visible."  He cringed inwardly at the obvious come-on, but Freya wasn't at all concerned by this.

"I didn't know you were an astronomer."

"Strictly amateur – gives me something to do with my down-time." He stood up. "Come on I'll get you a jacket."

=^..^=

The air was cool on the deck but Freya wasn't bothered.  She stretched up her arms and stood on tiptoe...

"Be careful – you'll get splinters and there's no way I'm fiddling with your feet again." Jack's expression belied his grumpy words.  The view – and he was looking at neither stars nor mountains – was pretty good from where he was standing.  Freya smiled and stretched her arms wide.

"It's beautiful here. It reminds me of my home – only it's warmer where I come from." She looked up at the stars. "It's so strange always to be seeing different constellations, sometimes the same ones from a different angle. It makes me think our war against the Goa'uld will ultimately fail; we're so insignificant."

She looked so downcast at the thought that, without thinking, Jack stepped closer and put his arms around her.  That feeling wasn't foreign to him and knowing that it was something they shared made him feel somehow protective towards her.

He couldn't deny that standing there in the moonlight with a woman in his arms felt good.  Inhaling her scent deeply, he absently rubbed a hand slowly up and down her back.  As he pulled her closer, Freya sighed and looked up into his eyes.  It seemed only natural that he would lean in and kiss her full on the lips at that point.  So he did.

She jerked away  "Colonel I don't think...."

"Sorry, I don't know what...,"  Jack looked abashed.  "Oh heck, yes I do."  He bent and kissed her again, harder, and this time it was fully reciprocated.

They stood for a while exploring with lips, tongues and hands which wasn't entirely unpleasant for either of them.  Some time later they drew apart and their eyes met again.   Wordlessly the age old question was posed, the affirmative answer given and Jack led Freya back into the house.

=^..^=

"Urgghhh."  Daniel was completely disoriented.  He looked blearily around, then down at himself.  He stared in disblief at his garments.  "What the...?"  Looking around he realised that he was the room's sole occupant.  He could hear nothing and surmised that he was completely alone in the house.

He groaned again.  His hangover had started to kick in and his mouth felt like the bottom of a parrot's cage.  Worse – it felt like the bottom of a parrot's cage that hadn't been cleaned out for months.

In the kitchen he stumbled to the fridge, past the detritus of Jack's and Freya's ice cream session, and was disgusted to find that there wasn't anything to drink.  Unless he wanted beer.  A suggestion against which his stomach protested vehemently.  He grabbed a mug and filled it from the tap, emptying and refilling it three times before it even began to slake his thirst.

Taking the mug of water with him, he entered the bathroom and recoiled from what he encountered in the mirror.  Even without the benefit of his glasses he could see that he looked bad.  His eyes resembled road maps and every single hair on his head, though short, was going in a different direction.  He grabbed hold of the sink with one hand and opened the cabinet.  He knew Jack had some Tylenol in there somewhere.

Five minutes later he came to again, this time with his head propped on one arm which was resting on the toilet bowl.  Some time elapsed before he remembered where he was, and why he appeared to be trying to wash his hair in the lavatory. Again he was momentarily surprised at his attire – he still couldn't imagine why he was in pyjamas.  Worrying memories were coming back to him in brief snatches.  He remembered, with disbelief, that at one point he'd suggested that Jack take his clothes off. 

"Urgh.. we didn't... did we?"  His mind was working overtime but was interrupted by the return of the incredible raging thirst.  This time he remembered to sip only small amounts of water so as not to reawaken the monster currently residing in his stomach.

Deciding that another dose of Tylenol wasn't gong to kill him – he was pretty certain that the last had disappeared around the u-bend a short while ago – he stood up shakily and rummaged once more in Jack's bathroom cabinet.  When his stomach had stopped doing the cha-cha-cha he swallowed the tablets and shuffled back to the living room.

Sprawled on the couch Daniel tried to piece together the events leading up to his current sorry condition.  He remembered the museum.  He remembered dinner.  He seemed to remember a lot of men smiling – or was that leering – at him.  He most certainly remembered lots of beer, and then lots more.  He looked around again. Jack's house.  He looked at the pyjamas.  Now he could remember someone – Jack! – ripping his clothes off him.  Daniel definitely didn't like the turn his memories were taking. 

Why on earth was he wearing a pair of pyjamas that Sam had brought back for Jack from a trip to England?  There was some sort of pink animal, a bit like an aardvark, embroidered on the pocket.  It had something to do with space... or a strange planet… he couldn't recall.

"Focus Jackson!" he called his wandering mind to attention. "Why am I here?"  He said this last bit aloud, and nearly jumped out of the aforementioned pyjamas when he received a reply.

"How do we know we are here though?  Where is here?  Those are the real questions."

"Don't do that Jack!"

"Don't do what?  Make you jump or pose deep, probing philosophical questions to hungover anthropologists?"

"Don't creep up on a sick person like that.  I could have had a heart attack!"

"You're not sick.  It's self-inflicted.  The military frowns upon that you know."  Jack was looking incredibly smug.  Daniel was disconcerted and gave him a questioning look.

"What? What did I do?"  Jack was indignant.

"Now that **_is the question." _**

 "Anyway, I can see you're OK,  I'll be off to bed then."

"That's it?"

"What's it?"

"You're just going to leave me here?"

"Well – do you want to come with me... you look really hot in those jammies."  Jack ducked the cushion that came flying his way.  "Look, I brought you a blanket."

"Oh great. I get the couch."

"Weeelllll. You can have the spare room if you'd rather."

"What and leave Freya the couch... oh no!"

"What?"  Jack was the picture of innocence.

"Tell me you're not going to."

"Not going to what?"

"You know."

"No I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't.  Tell me.  Do I look telepathic?"

"Telepaths look just like us.  Don't change the subject.  OK. I'll spell it out.  Tell me that you're not planning on... well, you know."  He looked suddenly bashful.  "Um.. anyway... that you're not... with Freya."  Daniel wouldn't meet Jack's eye.

"OK. I'm not planning on... 'well you know' with Freya."  Jack sat next to Daniel. "Would that be so bad anyway?"

"You don't even like her!"

"And?"

"Jaack!"

"Daniel! I've been talking to her for hours, a guy can change his mind, can't he?"

"You do like her?"

"Yes."

"And you're not planning on sleeping with her?"

"Not planning it. No."  Jack stood up and walked towards the bedroom.  He looked over his shoulder.  "Mr. Spontaneity, that's me."

"Jack!  Wait!"

The colonel walked back to the sofa.  "Yes?"

"Tell me you're joking."

"Nope."

"Ah."

"What 'ah'.  What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Danny, with you 'ah' always means something  Give."

"Well, it's just that ... well... nothing."

"Don't tell me.  You had high hopes of getting to know Anise a whole lot better?"

"No."

"Daniel!"

"Well, I just wanted the chance to talk to her some more.  Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"No."  Jack looked contrite.  "Sorry."

"What for?"

"Nothing."  Too late Jack looked away.  There was no hiding the glint in his eyes.

"I get it. 'Sorry for letting you drink most of the beer and falling asleep.'  That's it, isn't it?"

"I'm not that calculating."

"Yes you are.  Planned with military precision..."  he slapped his head in mock enlightenment.

"It wasn't like that."

"Wasn't?  Wasn't?  Tell me you haven't..."

"No point really."

"Apparently not."  Daniel lay down again.  "Turn the light off on your way out."

"The bed in the spare room is made up.  Why don't you use it?"

"Nah.  I'm comfortable now.  I'm closer to the bathroom here."  Daniel lay on his side. "You're out of Tylenol, by the way."

"Do you need a bowl or something?"

"Just go."

"Daniel...."

"G'night Jack."  Daniel turned to face the back of the sofa and ended the conversation.

=^..^=

The smell of scrambled eggs eventually made it to Daniel's nostrils. After subconsciously trying to avoid waking up, he opened first one eye and then the other, which was inordinately hard work. 

For a split-second he couldn't remember where he was, but having managed to persuade both eyelids to stay in the up position and having forced his head to turn to one side, his brain finally came up with the information.  Jack's living room.  And cooking noises, not to mention the smells, emanating from Jack's kitchen.  The man himself walked towards Daniel bringing not only the smell of coffee but, as he approached and swam into focus, the stuff itself.

"Here.  Thought you could probably use this."  Jack set it carefully on the coffee table. "How's the head?"

Daniel merely closed his eyes and reached for the coffee.   Jack wondered, not for the first time, how he managed to do that without looking.  He suspected some sort of coffee sensors implanted in his friend's fingertips, but he'd never really examined them closely enough.  A few seconds passed during which neither of them said anything and the only movement was the gentle swallowing of the hot, dark liquid.

Daniel set the half empty cup on the table and looked at Jack for the first time that morning.  He was disgusted to note that Jack looked fit and healthy.  He was even more disgusted to note that Jack had that indeterminate something about him that denoted that he'd had a good night.

"Head hurts.  Got a secret stash of Tylenol somewhere?" 

"Nope."  Jack gave his best evil grin.  "What you need is some breakfast. Come on, it's just about ready."

Daniel rubbed his hand over his eyes as he groaned.  "No. No. No. No breakfast."

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes breakfast." Jack tugged at his arm.  "Come on. There's more coffee.  Lots more coffee."

"Um, Jack?"

"Yeees Daniel?"

"Um... I'm not sure if I should."

"Why not?  There's plenty."

"Look... um... my stomach doesn't feel too good and..."

"Daniel if you're worried about Freya..."

"Isn't this where you're supposed to be alone together?"

"Daniel! Just come and eat will you?"  Jack seemed irritated so Daniel meekly followed him to the kitchen.  Freya was wearing some borrowed sweats and one of Jack's t-shirts.  She smiled up at Daniel.

"I was just telling Colonel O'Neill here..."

"Colonel O'Neill?"  Daniel mouthed at Jack over her head where she couldn't see him.  Jack shrugged.

"... that having a symbiote is really good protection against getting a hangover."  Freya continued.

"Er... Freya... perhaps 'Jack' might be a bit more informal?"

Daniel coughed his coffee all over the table and blushed furiously.

"Daniel, is something the matter?"  Anise posed the question.

"No." He spluttered "It's just that... well..."

"Ah, the boy's shy don'tcha know."

"Well, I'd call it discreet.... "  Daniel was still blushing.

Freya had been observing them during this exchange.  She looked puzzled for a while, then her face assumed the blank expression of a Tokra having an internal conversation between host and symbiote.   After a few minutes Anise leaned over and touched Daniel's arm.

"Perhaps we should talk?"

"Let's eat first... "  Jack pushed plates with scrambled egg and grilled tomatoes towards his guests.  "Coffee's in the pot, toast is on the way. Dig in."  He and Anise attacked the food enthusiastically. 

Daniel was less inclined to eat.  He pushed his scrambled egg around in a desultory manner for a while, then laid his fork down defeated.  He helped himself to coffee and watched the others dispose of their breakfast.

The silence was not, however, awkward as he'd expected.  Jack and Freya were relaxed with each other, and him.  After toast and marmalade Frey told them that it was nothing like a Tokra breakfast.  She didn't go into any details for which Daniel was grateful.  He didn't think his stomach would have enjoyed it.

"OK kids, you go and play and Uncle Jack will take care of this mess."  He swept his arm around the kitchen which looked like a bomb had gone off.  "I'll bring some coffee when I'm finished."

=^..^=

Sitting opposite each other out on the deck Daniel and Anise eyed each other warily, almost like combatants about to commence battle.

"I'm sorry about last night."  Daniel had his hands in his lap and appeared to be apologising to them.

"It doesn't matter, really."  Anise moved next to him and forced his chin up with her forefinger.  "The point was that we all got to know each other a bit better.  To be honest I really wanted to spend time with you alone, but Freya..."  her voice trailed off.

"Yes, well, Freya got what she wanted."  Daniel blushed again.  "Sorry, I'm speaking about her as if she's not here.  It takes some getting used to, you know."

"I know."  Anise moved a little closer to Daniel and pressed her thigh against his leg. "Maybe we could go out alone together sometime?"

"Ah... well I don't...I mean... getting permission this time wasn't easy."  Daniel shifted away slightly.

"Daniel, yesterday you wanted to get closer, today you just want to get away."  Anise grasped his chin firmly this time and made him look at her.  "So what changed?"

He pulled away and stood up angrily.  "What changed?  You're asking me what changed?  You and Jack, that's what changed!"

"Oh that."  Anise shrugged.  "We share this body, you were sound asleep, what was I supposed to do?"

"Woken me up?  Waited until this morning?  I don't know, what did you want to do?"

"I – that's me, Anise – wanted to wait and talk to you.  Freya wanted to talk to Jack. You were asleep and he wasn't.  It was a compromise."

"Talking is OK, but they did... you did... a little more than just talk!"  His fist slammed the table in angry punctuation.  He immediately looked ashamed at his outburst, it wasn't like him to tell anyone what to do with their lives.  "Sorry, it's just that…"

"I know.  We were getting along well, something interrupted that.  So what's to stop us picking up where we left off?"

Daniel made a face and gestured helplessly with his hands in an attitude of defeat. "I'm sorry. I can't."

=^..^=

Jack had finished tidying the kitchen and was sitting at the table looking through a magazine.  He looked up as Daniel silently helped himself to coffee and disappeared into the bathroom, but Daniel's attitude radiated 'back off'.  Jack waited until he heard the shower going off again and collected some clean clothes from the closet.  Knocking at the door he called softly,   "Can I come in?  Are you decent?"

"Guess so."

"Here."  Jack handed over the clothes.  "Just some sweats and a t-shirt, they'll do you for the drive home."

"Not sure I should be driving right now."

"I'm not throwing you out here."

"OK."

"In fact you're welcome to stay."

"OK"

"Daniel, what was it you were saying about one worded conversations?"

"When?"  He gave a weak grin.  "Jack, much as I'd like to stay and enjoy your company, I do have things to do at home, so if you don't mind I'd just as soon go."

"What am I going to do here alone with Freya?"  He held up his hands to signify defeat.  "OK, don't answer that."

"Jack.  What you do in your free time is up to you. I just don't want the details."

"You could stay and..."

"Don't say it Jack."

"Well, Anise likes you.  And you did fall asleep on her last night."

"No."

"And you know I like you."  Jack leered again reminding Daniel about the restaurant.

"No Jack.   Definitely not.  I don't like you that much!"

"Oh, wounded!"  He clutched his heart and staggered backwards melodramatically. Daniel remained unmoved.

"Careful you don't trip on the bath-mat."  He left the room and began searching for his car keys and glasses.

Jack followed and watched in silence.  "I was joking about a threesome, you know that, don't you?"

"Well, if I wasn't feeling so shitty..."

"What?!"

"See you tomorrow."  Daniel slammed the door on his way out, which didn't do his headache any good, but made him feel a bit better.  He sat in his car for a few minutes summoning up the strength to put the key in the ignition.  The strength refused to show, so after a few more futile minutes he got out of the car and rang the doorbell.

"Changed your mind?"

"Can't drive."

"You'd better come in then."

"Will you call me a cab?"

"Daniel, just get your butt in here and go to bed for a while.  It's better if you're not on your own in that state.  You know what happened to Mama Cass."

"That was a ham sandwich."

"Oh. Well... Jim Morrison then."

"Oh great.  Now I'm an alcoholic junkie?"

"I didn't say that."

"What were you saying then?"

"You shouldn't be alone.  That's all."

"What?  You and Freya need my help to act out your fantasies?"

Jack reached through the doorway and dragged Daniel over the step by his t-shirt.  "If I didn't know you better I'd say you were pissed and jealous. Since I do know you pretty well I'll say you're pissed and hungover."  He half-dragged an unresisting Daniel to the sofa and dumped him there.  "You look like shit.  Stay there." 

When Jack returned a minute later clutching a carton of orange juice, Daniel hadn't moved. He looked pathetic, and really sorry for himself.  He was mumbling, and as Jack approached he could gradually hear something of what he was saying. 

He let out a guffaw when he heard the time-honoured pledge of the terminally hung-over.

"Never... mumble… beer… mumble... never drinking...mumble... again...mumble"

Jack somehow got Daniel to slurp down the orange juice and managed to shove some aspirins into him before he packed him off to bed in the spare room.

=^..^=

Freya appeared in the living room where Jack was sitting in his favourite chair, nursing something of a headache.  He was grateful that it wasn't the full blown morning after that Daniel was experiencing – and even managed to spare a little sympathy for his young friend.  If they were still friends.  It had become clear to him that Daniel was more than a little annoyed at him for something.  It had to be something about Freya/Anise, but Jack couldn't think what, since Daniel had made it quite clear he was only interested in a platonic relationship.

_'To be fair, he thought, so had he, but... well, Freya had been there and willing and Daniel had been right he **was** feeling horny. I mean, it's been months... and before that it was ... he didn't want to count back'.___

"I hope I'm not interrupting."   Freya seemed suddenly shy.   "Do you think I should get back to the SGC?"

It smacked Jack in the face.  Obviously Anise had something to do with this... Daniel had 'gone funny' after he'd sent them out of the kitchen.

"Did you say something to Daniel to upset him?"

"No."  The host/symbiote internal discussion thing went on for a minute or two.  "Did he say that?"

"No."

"Oh."

"But he's pissed at something."

"Well, Anise did mention that she'd quite like to spend some time alone with him.  And he got angry and ...."

"You said what?!"  Jack stood up angrily.

"Oh no.  Look, I know it's hard, but you two really have to get over this 'Anise and Freya being the same person' attitude.   We're two different ... well, entities."

"Yah, but you could be twins... like ... we've never seen you together!"

"Yes you have, we're always together."

"Ah, forget it. It's an 'Earth' thing I guess."  Jack sat down again, there was no point taking it out on her... them, whatever.  "It's just that in our culture... geez, I'm sounding like Danny now, must be spending too much time with him... anyway, in our culture we don't tend to do the 'sharing our females' thing very well."

"Well, we're not **_your female!"  Anise surfaced and now she was angry too.  "And if you hadn't made sure that Daniel took the lion's share of the beer...."_**

A voice struggled over from the doorway.  "Uh, guys, can't you keep it down?"

"You're feeling better then!"  Jack winked at him.  "Want something to eat now?"

"Ah... no I don't think so.  Got any coffee?"

"Sure help yourself."  He grinned as a still tottery Daniel ventured into the kitchen.

Anise and Jack followed him in.  "Daniel" Anise touched him lightly on the shoulder "I'm sorry if what I said earlier offended you."

He looked at them both in turn.  "Well, it doesn't have to leave this room, does it?"

"I'll drink to that."  Jack raised a mug of coffee and winked at both of them.  "So, we're all cool now?  Great.  Who's for pizza?"

"Jaaack… noooo!"

~the end~


End file.
